


Lost Heroes

by JTisDumb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Magic, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTisDumb/pseuds/JTisDumb
Summary: A boy unknowing of his past, find out he's way more important than he first thought. After the journey across their country, they call "Ru'ren". As he journey's with a friend he meets new, challenges, foes, and hardships. All while piecing together his past. After what's looks like the end of his journey, he figures out it just begun...
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

**Chapter 1: Waking up**

  
As awoke shivering, dazed, and confused I can feel the cold damp moss of the forest floor beneath me. Gigantic trees stretched up towards the heavens as the sun’s rays struggled to shine through the thick canopy. I had no recollections of how I ended up in the forest. I soon realized I had no memories of my past and who I previously was. As my vision came into focus in the dark surroundings I began examining myself, I had on a pair of tattered black shorts and an old stained white shirt. I felt the weight of a gold necklace around my neck. Reaching down to examine the necklace it held three pendants one was a golden heart with a crack running through it, it seemed as though something or someone had struck it. The second being a gold turtle with a jade stone embedded as its shell. The third and final pendant was a gold star. As I stared at the pendants within my palm I noticed the start of a long purplish-black scar that stretched the length of my arm ending at my biceps. Something a few feet away caught my attention as it glowed in the dark. I cautiously stumbled towards it. Directly in front of me was a shrine wrapped in vines covered with moss. Pushing away from the vines as I wiped away the moss on the ancient-looking shrine. I noticed symbols written in a slightly familiar language. _But what language?_ I pondered, as I struggled to make sense of the symbols. I came to the realization that I understood the ancient texts which read: “ **Realm of Angels** ”. 

As the morning sun rays began breaking through the forest canopy I realized I was within an ancient city long forgotten and swallowed by the forest. As far as I can see every few meters apart were smaller shrines. As I strolled around the city I came across a peculiar shrine. It was hiding behind some trees and bushes. Written on it were symbols, but they were different. They were written in another language I was not familiar with, but it seemed as if I already knew what it said, I read it aloud: “ **The Realm of The Great Legend** ”. As I read it aloud, it started to glow a bit. I was surprised; I did not expect that to happen. I continued to analyze the statue, it was more intact than the rest around it. In the process of studying it, I could clearly distinguish the statue from the rest. The statue was someone standing on a pedestal with a sword in their hand pointing towards my left in the forest I was currently sitting in. I looked to my left and saw an opening in the trees. I could see the rising sun break through the small opening. “Huh, why is the sword pointing towards the opening?” I questioned out loud. I brushed it off and didn’t explore my curiosity. I looked back at the shrine I saw it was facing away from a cave with water trickling down into a small pond that was on my right. I quickly ran over to the pond. As I grabbed scoops of water with my hands and drank as I was dehydrated, I saw the water glowing, I was surprised that it glowed but that thought quickly left as I saw my reflection. Then I was examining the face that I saw in the reflection, I realized that I was the same person that was the statue. _How interesting, what does this mean?_ I pondered.

As I was studying my face something happened, there was like a window to another world that opened up then I thought to myself _Home._ I looked at it more and it looked like it was a golden ocean. After I thought about that I felt like there was someone or something behind me, I quickly looked behind me ready to defend myself. All I saw was the opening of the trees and the shrines. I walked towards the opening and looked in front of me seeing the rising sun shining down on me. Then, _Boom_ , I quickly looked back towards the shrine. A beam of light shot out of the sword towards the rising sun in front of me. Then the ground started to shake. I saw some of the forest animals running towards me, towards the cave. I tried to dodge the oncoming stampede, then _bam_ …

I woke up looking around where I passed out. Where the opening of the trees was _or should I say used to be_ , there was now a huge tree replacing the opening. I walked around the tree examining it, exploring my curiosity by putting a hand on the trunk of the tree. As I was walking around I came across a huge rose. My curiosity got a hold of me so I touched it, It glowed. As the glow started to fade away I questioned out loud “Why does everything glow in this forest?”. I stood there for some reason waiting for an answer, but of course, nobody did. I looked around the forest, I saw the shines were all restored, some with strange architects or statues of people. 

I walked back to where the rest of the statue shrines were situated. I commenced to translate some of the ones that were in front of me, I read them out loud: “The Cursed Realm, The Sky kingdom, The Realm of Demons, The Fairy Elf Kingdom, The Water Kingdom, and The Celestial Realm.” _There are so many of them, why are they here, what are their purposes, Why do most of them have statues of unfamiliar people, why is one of them in a different language, why is there a statute of me on one, so many questions that can’t be answered_. I thought to myself. After I thought about it, I brushed it off and started to wander the forest. After what seemed like ages I caught a glimpse of the forest edge, as I walked towards the edge with noon gloaming above, I seized the site of a small village nearby. I walked out of the forest not looking back, walking closer to the village…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As I evoked the front main gate, a guard confronted me and asked in a deep voice, “who are you!?” I didn’t know what to say. A thought popped into my head so I quickly answered: “Damian!” Then the guard said, “Oh well hello Damian, welcome to Scaleswind! May **The Divine Warriors** watch over you.” I didn’t know who they were so I asked, “Umm, who exactly!?” 

The guard said, “you know, **Toshu the Angel of Angels**. There are 7 Warriors in total, **Toshu the Angel of Angels** , **Eain the Angel of Creation and destruction** , **Anna the Angel of love** , **Jessica the Angel of Justice** , **Vlad the Angel of wisdom,** **Timothy the Angel of time** , and **Lora the Angel of music**! But they also go by **Toshu The Legend** , **Eain The Protector** , **Anna The Cupid** , **Jessica The Fury** , **Vlad The Keeper** , **Timothy The Seer** , **Lora The Wanderer**. But they have been missing for over a thousand years! Have you ever heard of the Angel Race? That’s the race they’re part of. They’re really important, you know. There’s 8 known so far on **Hestia**.” 

After he finished, I asked, “Oh, wow umm but I only counted 7 who’s the 8th?” “Oh smart, yes the 8th is Toshu’s blood sister **Arianna the Angel of Magic and Witchcraft** also known as **Arianna The Witch**.” He said. “oh cool you know a lot about them.” Then the guard said, “Yes, of course, I live and breathe the divine. Anyway, you’re new here aren't cha. What race are you? You seem pretty young for a human?” “Oh, I do not know,” I said trying to recall my past. “Well it's okay I don’t need to know, are you an orphan?” he asked, “Umm sorry I don’t know either.” “Oh really hmm, come on in we’ll find out. Well, my name is Alexander but you can call me Alex, and again Welcome to Scaleswind.”

We walked through the gates of the village. We came to a house that was pretty close to the gate and Alex said: “This is my house I have no kids, my wife can’t have children, but I’ll happily adopt you if we can’t find your parents.” “Oh, you’ll do that?” I asked. “Of course I will, I always wanted a son. What’s the last thing you remember Damian?” He asked me. “Umm, I woke up in a forest, and then I walked here,” I said answering his question. “Oh, I’m very sorry to hear that. I hope you weren’t abandoned,” he said sadly. “Oh it’s fine I really don’t recall anything anyway,” I said. 

“Well, it’s still sad knowing you might have been abandoned. Anyway let’s go in, my wife would be ecstatic to know I brought you home.” 

We walked into the house, then this woman walked up and hugged Alex and said “Oh Alex your back and so soon.” “Yeah because of this guy,” he said while gesturing towards me. “Awe, how cute, hey there I’m Nicole do you know how old you are?” as she said that I shook my head no. Then Alex said, “He doesn’t remember anything and I think he’s been abandoned.” “Awe I’m so sorry, that’s terrible well you could live with us for as long as you need. And plus you look around thirteen or twelve so my husband could start training you to become a guard if you want to that is.” 

Then Alex said, “Even if you didn’t want to, it would be good to know how to protect yourself.” 

“Well Anyway, you should be getting some rest, you look exhausted. Here’s some water if you're thirsty. Go upstairs to the last door to the right there’s an empty room there. Later on tonight I should have a change of clothes for you. We need to get you out of these rags.” She said motherly. I nodded and walked up the stairs to the room she specified. I looked around and the room was mostly empty except for a bed and small drawers. I got on the bed and passed out. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I woke up moments later and when I woke up there was a change of clothes, a small snack, and a note on the drawers. The note read “Hey Damian, you looked tired so I didn't wake you, I bought a change of clothes for you so you could get out of those rags. I also got you a snack I didn't know what you wanted so I just got cheese and crackers. Well, when you're done come downstairs we could see if I could help you with anything. Love Nicole” After I finished reading the note I looked at the clothes, there was a green and yellow striped short-sleeve shirt and blue jeans shorts. After I looked at what I was wearing I quickly took off the rags and put on the clothes she got me. As I was putting on the clothes, the rags that I was wearing disappeared. I was surprised but right as I thought that I was going to have to explain about my clothes that disappeared, they then appeared but without the holes and rips in them. I folded them and put them on the drawers as if nothing happened. After I folded the clothes I walked out and down the stairs to the living room.

There I saw Nicole reading aloud “And then Katilyn looked at me and yelled, ‘what is the prince doing here, he should be with the rest of the royal family, idiot!!!’ Kevin responded with ‘I know, I know but it was too late!’ Katilyn asked ‘what do you mean it was too late?’ Kevin respond-- Oh Damian You’re awake!” 

“Yeah, I am sorry if I interrupted you,” I responded. 

“No no it’s fine I was just about to wake you up.” 

“Oh, what are you reading?” I asked. 

Nicole Responded, “Oh this, my nephew wrote this, he has a knack for writing. He’s calling this book Lucas’s Adventure. Oh also I think you’ll get along with him he’s around your age if you are 13, that is, he should be coming over tomorrow for some training lessons with Alex.”

“Really, hmm so that means my lessons are also tomorrow.” I assumed. 

“Yup his name is Jacob and he’s 15, anyway let’s see if I could help you with your memories.” 

“You can do that!?” I said surprised. 

“I can try. I'm still getting used to my magicks.” She said. 

“Getting used to?” I asked.

“Yeah, I just learned I have magic healing.” 

“Oh, how do you know you have magicks?” I asked. 

“Oh it really depends on your situation, some people are born with magicks like me, or you could have been blessed by the Angels, or you have magic poisoning." She explained. "Blessed by the Angels? Magic Poisoning?” I was confused. 

“Yeah if you worship the Angels they might bless you with magicks. Also, magic poisoning is pretty common and it's rare for people to survive but those who do are powerful mages, witches, and warlocks. It's also pretty rare for people to be born with magicks.” She explained.

“Oh wow, how do you know you're born with magicks?” I asked excitedly. 

“The thing is you don't but most people's magic powers awaken when they're young, but for me, my magicks awakened a few weeks ago, when Alex was badly injured from a bandit-rade, thank the Angels that they didn't get through the wall even though Alex was badly injured and when I saw him my power awakened and I healed him to the best of my ability."

"Wow, that's cool!!!" I said amazed.

“You really think so?” she asked. 

“Of course I do, you were there for him when he needed you the most,” I said excitedly. 

“Well, let's see what I can do… Well, do you have any wounds, scrapes, cuts, or scars? I'll try to heal them to the best of my ability.” She said Motherly. 

“Well I'm not hurt anywhere, but I do have these blackish-purple scars on my arms and it stings a little but it's not a big deal, it doesn't hurt that much,” I explained. 

“Hmm, I never have seen anything like this. It does look like Magic scars but it’s not like any magic poisoning I've seen before. I hope it’s not serious and nothing like what you say.” She said, concerned. 

“Oh, magic scars?” I asked. 

“Yeah, magic scars they're a symptom of magic poisoning. Usually, it's not just scarring it could also be having mythical beast mutations and black scars are unheard of. Usually, it's gold, white, blue, red, or purple, so your condition is unheard of. Sorry I couldn't help you figure out what your scars are. I could heal it, usually, that shrinks magic scars and slows down magic poisoning.” She explained. 

“Yeah go for it, we won't know what will happen if we don't try,” I said cheerfully. After I said that her hands started glowing a whitish golden glow like looking at the stars. She hovered her hands over my scars. My scars then glow the same color and grew a bit bigger. Nicole was surprised at the sight of what happened, she quickly stopped and said: “That's enough of that!”

Then I asked, “Umm... What happened?”

“I have no idea that has never happened before in history.” She said she was more concerned than she was before.

I looked back at my scars still glowing the whitish golden glow but a bit brighter than before. I rubbed my scars and asked, “Am I going to be okay?” In response, Nicole grabbed my hands and said motherly “I'm sure you're going to be fine because no matter what I'll find a way to help you.” “Thanks, Nicole.” “No no, call my mom.” She said kindly “Thanks, mom.” I said smiling but as I said that my scars grew brighter. 

Then Nicole said “For now keep these hidden. I don't want anyone to find out about your special condition. They might take you from us and do experiements with you or on you.” I nodded my head and rubbed my scars again but this time the scars faded away till nothing remained. We looked at my arms then at each other in awe. I felt a build-up in my chest. It felt like I was going to explode but then a huge burst of magic came out of me and everything around us started floating. Then my necklace came out from under my shirt and the heart locket detached from the necklace and fell to the floor with a shatter. The pieces of the heart locket started to glow then I started to glow too. I looked at Nicole and she was out cold. I didn't know what to do so I stood there floating. Then I felt myself absorb the magic energy around us. Everything slowly fell back into place. After I absorbed all the energy around us I passed out. 

Moments later Nicole woke me up asking “Are you okay Damian? What happened?” As I slowly woke I asked dizzily “You don't know what happened?” “No, all I remember was that your scars faded and your chest started glowing. That's all I remember.” She said. “Oh, well not a lot happened just some weird bad juju magic,” I said trying to laugh off what just happened. “What do you mean bad juju magic?” Nicole asked. “Oh nothing,” I said, lying. Then Alex bragged in the house. “Nicole the eldest Magicks user just parish!!!” He said loudly. “How... How did this happen? How did Erin die?” She asked, shocked. “His magic was drained until he died.” He said sadly. Then Nicole and I noticed that cut on Alex's arm “What happened to your arm?” I asked. “Oh, I just got hurt from training.” He explained. Nicole responded, “Alex don’t be so reckless.” Again I saw her hands glow a golden color but when she tried to heal Alex's cut it partially worked, then she said surprised “My magic it's like it's been drained!” Alex was surprised and said, “Not you too, what's going on?” Then we heard someone yell “town meeting!!!” Alex opened the door and said “come on, let's go. They might have an explanation.”

We walked through the village, I saw so many people walking towards the middle of the village, many houses, and a few animal pins. Then we got to this huge building and we walked inside, and this old looking guy got on the podium and said, “Everybody stay calm and don't panic, I know everyone is confused but let me explain what's going on, everyone who has magic has been drained of it till they have none. A Lot of us got lucky and we didn't perish but one of us wasn't, Erin. Yes it's true he wasn't lucky in this mass draining of magic but we do know we aren't the only ones. The next-door kingdom Falconclaw just sent us word that their Mages just died from the drainage, so we could be the lucky ones in this. I have also sent out word to the other kingdoms to see if they are suffering from the same fate. So don't worry we are figuring all of this out, I'm sending some of you to the empire and head of the alliance of Ru'ren, Diamond~Drop. To see if they might know more than we do. So pray to the Angels everyone. We'll sort all of this out. We are also postponing the coming up of our future lord.” 

Then someone yelled, “The Demons are back, they're the only ones with that power!”

“What about the Angels, they're rumors that they also have that power are they turning on us!” 

“Are you saying they’re our foe!” 

“The Angels are myths!” 

“No the Angels are our lords and savors!”

“They’re myths!”

Then everyone started arguing after that Alex walked up to the podium, then it faded to silence “Everyone calm down we don't know a lot about this but if we all stick together we'll make it through, just stay calm and stop fighting each other that won't fix anything.” 

He said in a commanding voice. After that everyone calmed down and looked at Alex. Then Alex said, “Now everyone you’re dismissed.” As everyone started to leave the old man was talking to Alex, but Nicole and I were too far away for them to be audible. Then Nicole said “That’s my Alex, sooo what happened when I passed out? You were about to explain it to me before all this happened.” “Oh well, umm I think we should go somewhere more private. What I'm going to tell you might sound crazy.” I said quietly.

She nodded and we walked quietly to the house, I looked up at the stars as we walked. When we got to the house I explained everything. Nicole looked at me in confusion and asked “So You’re certain this happened, it sounds a bit unbelievable. You’re the cause of the mass drainage, that power would be impossible for a child like you to possess.” 

“Well it did happen and I know it sounds a bit unbelievable but trust me. I don’t know how to control it, I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m scared, what do I do, I don’t want to hurt people.” I said with tears in my eyes. 

“Well if this really happened then I’ll teach you how to control it. It’s hard at first but you’ll get the hang of it. I know you can, but you have to show me proof that you actually did this. It will help me see what kind of Mage you are.” 

“Mage?” I questioned. 

“Yeah, you could be a Tradition Mage, Magick User, Spell User, Warlock, Witch, Wizard, or Sorcerer.” She explained. 

“Really!?” I said ecstatically. 

“Yeah I read a lot about Mages after I found out about my powers,” She answered. 

Then I said ecstatically, “Wow, I didn’t know that there were so many mage types. I would love to know more about them.” 

“Wow you are really curious about the world.” she teased. 

“Of course I am, if I live in this beautiful world I would love to know all I can about it,” I explained. 

“Wow, if you really want to know about this world you should be friends with Cydney. She's the smartest kid in this kingdom, and I bet she could teach you a few tricks and tips on mages as she has read up on them, but I heard she's leaving pretty soon to get a ship in the upper kingdoms.” She said. 

After that, Alex came into the house and said “What a day, let’s get some dinner going before bed.”

“Dinner right, okay Damian want to help?” Nicole asked.

“Umm, sure!” I replied.

“Great! What should we eat today?” She asked enthusiastically, she looked at me waiting for my answer.

“Oh, how about you guys chose, I’m fine with anything,” I answered.

“Okay, if you say so, let’s get dinner going,” she said walking towards the kitchen. I followed her and tried my best to help. It really felt like I was part of their little family. We ate together while Axel told me a bunch of stories about his adventures, which was amazing that he did all of that. After we finished dinner we headed upstairs and I headed back to my room. I stripped down into my boxers and got into bed, I laid there on my bed tossing and turning, “I can’t sleep,” I said to myself. After the eventful day, I couldn't sleep, my mind full of theories and worries. It took a while before I finally dosed into my dreams. 

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Are you crazy, you can’t do this, we need you, how am I supposed to take care of things by myself? Wait, have you even told the others!”

“I know what I’m doing okay, Just take care of her, I told her I’ll only be gone for a day or so, so I need you to look after her for me. I won’t be long, I'll try to come back as soon as possible.”

“You know time is weird there, for all we know you’ll be back in a few thousand years.”

“That’s why I need you to look after things for me, make sure nothing goes wrong, okay E-”

I woke up with a jolt. I looked around my room as the sun's rays filtered through the window. I sat up on my bed for a while, soon Alex knocked and opened the door, “Hey you awake? Oh, well since you are let’s get started on your training, but first breakfast.” he announced. It took a while for what he said to processed in my mind. 

“Yeah sure, let me get ready,” I said sluggishly. 

“Okay, we’ll be downstairs.” He said closing the door. I Collapsed back onto my bed and Sighed “what was that dream about?” I got up from the bed and slipped on the Clothes Nicole got for me. I walked downstairs and sat at the table half asleep from barely sleeping last night. Nicole put a delectable plate in front of me and both Alex and Nicole sat down, They talked about the day they had planned but I was to focus on the dream I had that night and wondering what it meant. I snapped out of it when Alex asked, “How does that sound buddy?”

“Umm, what was that,” I asked sheepishly. 

“Guess you’re still half asleep.” Alex laughed. 

“Umm, yeah, hehe.” I chuckled.

“So we said that while I train you Nicole will go shopping for some clothes for you and when we come back you could try some on,” Alex explained. 

I agreed to their plans. We walked out of the house towards the wall. We walked by the wall until we got to this place with dummies, weapons, targets, and armor. Then Alex said, “This is the training grounds, this is where we train our future guards.” At that moment a kid who looked around 17 walks up and said “Alex I finished my training,” then he looked at me, “Who’s this twerp.” “Oh, this is Damian he’s going to start his training today,” Alex explained. Thereafter the kid jeered laughing “I would love to see this spaghetti-armed kid give it a try.”

Then Alex handed me a sword, I walked up to the dummy and was about to swing it till I heard the kid jeered “Come on loser.” “Don’t listen to Jackson, you can do it, Damian!” Alex said motivationally. At that moment I was fired up to make Alex proud and show Jackson who’s boss. I swung the sword and as I swung it huge butterfly wings came out from my back ripping my shirt in the process. The wings gave me enough force that destroyed the training grounds. After that the wings disappeared with a poof, I felt a shot of adrenaline when my wings disappeared. I looked around and I saw sparkles floating around me and everyone in awe. As I put down the sword Alex ran up to me and said with excitement “What was that, that was the coolest thing I've ever seen.” Then I heard a rustling in a tree, suddenly my body moved by itself and grabbed a bow and quiver, and shot into the tree. Soon after a person cloaked in black jumped out of the tree and climbed over the wall. Alex gave orders to the guards that were in awe to follow that person in black. They quickly snapped out of it and said: “Yes Sir!” 

From there on the old man from before came up and said: “So that’s the power of a high ranking Fairy very interesting.” Then I asked “High ranking Fairy?” I looked around seeing everyone bowing. “So I’m guessing you’re the child Alexander was talking about.” I nodded in agreement, he continued, “I’m sorry my child that you don’t remember a thing. My name is Edward the lord of Scaleswind.” I bowed before him trying to be formal. “No need to be formal my child,” Edward said. I nodded and said, “Sorry, I didn’t know you were the lord.” 

“Tell me, my child, what's the last thing you remember.” He said kindly. “Oh, Well I woke up in the most Peculiar Forest, With these statues or weird architectures. Then I walked out and got here.” I explained. “Hmm, that forest sounds like the legendary mythical **Garden of Realms** , So you must be the new Fairy king or something of the sort. That would explain everything, but the current Fairy King, Gloxinia has to be dead. Hmm, Eric get Daisy. I need her to go to **Fairy King Forest** and see news if he has died.” he ordered. At that moment a guard said, “But my lord, You really think this child is the fairy king.”

“Yes, and what we just saw proves that he's a fairy, and a high ranking one at that.” He added. Soon after, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. At that moment, Alex saw me wince and asked me “Hey buddy are you okay?” I looked at him and nodded still filling the sharp pain. Following after Nicole ran up to me and asked: “What happened, are you okay, do I need to heal you?” 

“No no, I’m fine, I just think I overdid it and got winded,” I replied. Then my shoulders glowed with pain, “Whoa, You okay you look like you are in serious pain, Damian.” As she was saying that her voice faded and it went black. 

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Moments later I woke up in this weird place with beds and I saw a few people walking around checking up on the sick, at that moment this girl asked me “You're awake! Are you okay? You gave a lot of people quite a fright. Now I need you to answer a few simple questions, you got that." I nodded my head yes and she carried on “Good, What’s your name,” 

“Damian,”

“Good, who is the first person you met?” 

Then I blurred, “Eain”

“Interesting, okay, well I would have asked more questions but I’m pretty limited since you lost your memories. So who’s Eain and when did you meet him?” she pried.

“Oh, umm sorry, I have no idea why I said that. It just came to mind.” I throw light upon. 

“Oh okay, well anyway you seem in good condition now, apart from that scar on your shoulders. It’s the sign of the angel of angels, Toshu, I wouldn’t be surprised if you were connected to him. Most Fairy kings knew or praised him, I heard he knew the powerful fairy elf king Anthos, he was a great friend of Toshu. Interesting right? But I have never seen anyone on the planet with that scar before. Even those Religious crazies that wanted to be noticed by the angels don’t have that kind of scar, I heard stories that if anyone tried to scar themselves with any of the symbols of the angels would be cursed because of it and the scar would disappear soon after. So people viewed it as a huge insult to the angels and just plain bad luck. But I’m guessing you were blessed or chosen by him. It would all make sense, your name, your memory loss, and waking up in the forest, all of it. This means you met the great Toshu!!! Now tell me how was he, was he like all his stories or better, wait, wait of course he was better than the stories told about him.”

“Wait, wait, come down I could barely understand you.” I interrupted 

“Oh sorry I’m kind of a huge fan of the angels, I heard so many great stories about them I’ve been researching about them ever since I was very little! I’ve been traveling the region for three years to see if I could find anything about the angels and where they disappear to.” 

“Oh wow, three years?” I asked.

“Yeah, my parents died in the tragic fall of O’khasis, they were the lords you know,” she said sadly.

“Oh, I’m very sorry,” I said emphatically. 

“No it's fine, I know it might be sad but it was a long time ago and it was part of my past and it makes me, me.” She said proudly. As I sat up on the bed she asked: “So, you don't know anything about the Angels?” I shook my head no and she continued “welp since you don't know anything I'm moving on to the next kingdom.” 

“Wait, you're leaving?” I asked. She nodded her head yes and said: “Well yeah I only stayed here longer because of you, when I heard of a boy with an Angel’s scar I rushed over here and then waited a day or so till you woke up.”

“A DAY OR SO!?” I interrupted. 

“Well yeah, I've heard you've been out for more than a week. Well as I was saying I rushed over here hoping to get information about any of the Angels but you don't know and remember, so I'm moving on to the next kingdom to see if they have any more books about the Angels again.” She explained.

“Again?” I questioned.

“Yeah I basically traveled the whole side of this region and it still took me three years.” She said exhausted.

“How many places have you been?” I pried.

“Oh, not a lot I've been to Raven~Tail, Falcon~Claw, and Scaleswind of course, well the major kingdoms at least. I’ve also been to Rose~Quartz Alley, and Ruby~Tail where I’m going again, those are smaller kingdoms.” 

“Oh wow, that’s a lot of places?” I said.

“Well, not really. To be honest, I could have gone to more places but I do have to make a living, I don’t even know if I could go back to Ruby~Insight with only 1,000 gold coins,” she said.

“Then we’ll make more, we can do that right?” I asked. 

She added “Well Yeah but I don’t know how long that’ll take, We could only make 12 gold coins a day. That would take around 100 days to make one thousand coins, it also makes it worse that I have to spend 5 coins a night to stay at this inn.”

“Oh that’s going to take a while” I added on.

“Yeah, but for now get ready. I would think you would want to tag along, right?” She asked.

“Of course I do!” I answered. 

“Okay well, I let you do whatever you need to do before we leave. I’m going to pull some strings around here and see if I could get some extra money for us. It might take a while so take your time in getting ready. Okay see you later I’ll meet you by the well this afternoon before dark.” she stated. She walked out of the infirmary leaving me behind. I got out of bed and walked out of the building seeing the rising sun in front of me, I raised my hand covering my eyes from the bright sun. I walked around the kingdom admiring the tall buildings and architecture. Then I spotted the girl from the infirmary and the lord talking, they were inaudible. I walked closer to them hearing them.

“You’re the lost princess of O'khasis, Cydney!!!???” Edward asked, surprised.

“Well, Yeah I was hoping to get some money,” Cydney said convincingly. 

“Well, you're in luck, after the fall of O'khasis most of the citizens took refuge here. We also inherited your kingdom's money and we didn't use a penny. You could have it all back since you're here.” He said while looking at a piece of paper.

“Oh, no need the people need the money more than I do,” she said heroically. 

“Well at least take half of the fortune, Cydney. I would feel better if you did.” He said kindly.

“Okay, I will but just because I’m short on money,” Cydney admitted.

After that, I left before they saw me eavesdropping, I walked around and found Axel and Nicole’s house to grab the few of the possessions that I had. As I knocked on the door it quickly opened and I saw Nicole with tears in her eyes. She looked at me in awe and hugged me tightly. “Oh my goodness, Damian never do that again! I was afraid for you, do you know what I would have done if you died.” She said sternly.

“Sorry mom, I really didn’t mean to. I guess I overdid it when I was training.” I said apologetically, she looked at me understandingly. Then I continued “Well is it okay if I go on a trip with Cydney?” 

“Well only if you contacted me every day, here I have a communication stone. It will let you contact me whenever you like. Oh also I think you would need more clothes, I don’t think you want to go in just shorts, right?” she assumed.

“Heh, yeah. Umm, do you have anything?” I asked quietly. She nodded her head yes and gestured for me to come in. She led me to my room and I saw a stack of clothes on the drawers “Take as much as you need Damian.” she said. She threw me a backpack and said: “Well when you’re done come downstairs and we’ll all eat.” I quickly stuffed as many clothes as I could in the backpack and made sure I packed as much as possible. Then I saw the non-torn clothes I was wearing at the beginning of my journey. I slipped out of the jean-shorts and put on the white tee and black shorts. I walked down the stairs smelling a savory scent coming from the kitchen. I walked in seeing Nicole cooking, she looked back at me and said, “Sit down at the dining table and the food should be done in a few.”

Soon after she brought over the food and put some scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast on my plate. “Dig in before you leave,” she said motherly. I quickly devoured the breakfast and was about to go before Nicole grabbed me and hugged me tightly and said: “Stay safe Damian, I love you!” 

After that, I left out the door looking back seeing Nicole waving goodbye, I waved back and I saw her smiling. I turned around and continued on.

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later on that day, I found myself in the kingdom’s markets. Then I bump into Alex. He turned around and patted me on my back saying “I knew you'd survive that, what are you doing out here?” 

“Oh, I’m trying to find Cydney. I’m going on a trip with her.” I explained. 

“Really, well I saw her down there by the well. Oh take this I think you’ll need this.” He handed me a bag as he said that. I peeked in the bag seeing a bunch of coins. He walked off saying “Stay safe buddy.”

Then I continued down the markets till I got to the water well, seeing Cydney waiting there. “Oh, there you are. You got ready faster than I expected. Well, I actually scored us a horse and carriage, so we’ll be able to travel faster. Got everything you need?” I nodded my head, then she added: “Good, well it’s waiting for us outside the kingdom’s walls, so let’s go.” I followed her outside the kingdom till we got to the carriage. 

“Well jump inside,” she said excitedly. I climbed in the carriage and we started our trip towards Ruby~Insight. I looked back seeing the kingdom walls of Scaleswind getting smaller. Our Journey begins.

**Chapter End**


	2. Chapter 2: Adventure Awaits

**Chapter 2: Adventure Awaits**

  
As we set off towards the city of Insight within the kingdom of Ruby~Tail. Cydney casually mentions that the City of Insight contains the majority of Ruby~Tail’s Libraries and scholars. I nodded in acknowledgment as she spoke of Insight. I can see the sun over the ocean to the west as the kingdom of Scaleswind fades behind us. Throughout the trip, there was an awkward silence between Cydney and me. The silence was broken Cydney blurted out “Oh, wait I don't think you ever caught my name, it's Cydney, but you can call me Cyd. you’re Damian, right?” I nodded and answered quietly “Yeah,”.

“Oh, cool. Well, it’s going to be a while till we get there so why don't we stop and have a small picnic, have some food before night comes.” She suggested.

“Oh, Yeah that sounds good.” I agreed. We stopped the carriage and jumped out. Cyd went and fed the horses while I looked around. To the east was a beautiful field that leads to a beach that leads to the open Ocean, To my west was the forest, To my north was the path to Ruby~Insight, and finally back south was Scaleswind. Cyd walked up and grabbed my shoulder and said: “Beautiful scenery isn’t it.” I nodded my head in agreement. Cyd set down a blanket on the vibrant grass and ran back to the carriage. I looked up seeing the birds flying and singing above. 

“So how do you hide your wings? I always wanted to know how you fairies do it like it seems like it disappears out of thin air?” She asked walking back from the carriage.

“Oh, well, to be honest, I didn’t know I had wings. I kind of found that out recently.” 

“Oh, Interesting,” She said excitedly but confused. 

“Yeah… Weird stuff has been happening to me since the moment I opened my eyes.” I explained.

“Maybe you have to summon them like a spell.” She suggested. 

“Maybe,” I said; “Stand back, Cyd. I’m going to try something.” She nodded and got up with a basket in her hand. Then she said, “Think of flying and say anything that comes to mind.” I nodded and thought of training grounds, where I first manifested my wings. I focused my thoughts on that feeling I had on that day, suddenly I felt a surge of power going throughout my body. Then four huge wings manifested on my back. They weren’t the same as the butterfly wings I manifested on that day. The wings looked as if they were made of stained-glass. I stood there as my wings shimmered in the setting sun. 

“Whoa, amazing Damian, Your wings, they look so pretty,” Cyd commented. I looked at her and smiled at the compliment as my wings dissipated. Soon I saw we were surrounded by the little fragments of my wings that shimmered in the light. 

“So pretty, it’s almost like we’re looking at the starry night skies. I bet you have more of that cool fairy magic!!!” Cyd said excitedly. I nodded, I took a deep breath and thought hard, but a rustling in the woods behind us interrupted my train of thought, suddenly Cyd let out a terrifying scream and said: “It’s- it’s a monster!!!”

I quickly whipped around as a minotaur lunged towards us with a huge battle-ax. Cyd who was too stricken by fear refused to move as the minotaur swung with his monstrous strength. I lept to action shielding her from the strike. As I yelled out the word “Summon” a sword appeared in my hand out of thin air, the sword glowed with the light of the setting red sun and parried the attack. I instructed Cyd “You have to run, I don’t think I can hold off his attacks and protect you at the same time!” She bolted into the carriage and disappeared further down the trail. I glanced back towards the minotaur and with confidence said: “It’s time to get serious, right?” As we glare into each other’s eyes, I can sense his murderous intent. I can smell and feel the hot rancid breath of the beastly creature, it stepped back to gather itself for an attack. In anticipation of an attack, I got in a defensive stance readying myself. As I parried his second blow, I buckled under his immense strength and struggled to hold my stance as I felt his weight crushing me. I quickly pivoted left tucking and rolling as the minotaur’s ax slammed into the earth with a thunderous sound kicking up a cloud of dust. The beast ready himself to strike again, I quickly gathered myself for an offensive attack, I swung my sword at the hilt of his ax breaking it in half. It roared and skulked backward in terror, like a wounded animal. It lowered its head readying itself for a wild charge. With all its rage the minotaur charged over and over again trying to slay me. As I dodged the wild beast’s attacks it swiped and snarled at me. As we continued into the night the beast tired. With the last drop of his strength, he lunged at me determined not to die. I ready myself for its killing blow. Being quick and nimble I slid underneath the wounded beast slicing away at its knee as it passed over me. I can feel the earth rumble from the weight of the minotaur, I hastened myself for the final blow. I charged and embedded my sword into the beast’s spine, it let out a monstrous cry as it’s last breath. The minotaur turned to dust as it laid there dying. As the minotaur’s dust whisked away, a horn and a red gem were left on the once vibrant grass. I sat there exhausted, catching my breath.

  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Soon Cyd came back with a team of adventurers. Confused with the disappearance of the minotaur Cyd asked me, “What happened with the monster?” I slowly got up, exhausted by the fight. I handed her the minotaur’s horn. Cyd, surprised by the prize I just handed her, asked, “You did it alone? No help?” I looked at her and answered quietly, “Well Yeah…” A big muscular man walked up and said “Congratulations young man, defeating a high raking monster like that by yourself is a huge accomplishment. So tell me how you’d do it.” 

“Oh umm...” I paused, “well, I used this sword--” He grabbed the sword out of my hand interrupting me. “Wow, the craftsmanship on this sword is outstanding, where did you buy it?” 

“Well… I didn’t really buy it.” I said as I put my hand on the sword. He handed me the sword “Was it passed down by an ancestor?” he asked. The sword disappeared in my hands with a few particles floating around. The man awed at the magic I possessed. 

“What kind of magic was that!? It would be very useful in battle, don’t cha think.” I nodded my head in response, seeing the man’s crew behind him curious. “Well, what kind of magic is that?” 

“Oh, umm, well, to be honest, I have no idea.” I smiled back, The men in shock and disappointment. “Whaaaat, how do you not know?” The man questioned. 

“That’s kind of why we’re out here, so far from any kingdom, we’re traveling to Ruby~Tail for information,” Cyd answered. The man nodded “Interesting, so you’re going to the City of Insight, then?” 

“Umm, yeah,” I answered timidly. “We want to go to Ruby~Tail to get information about the Angels and hopefully, how he acquired his powers. Maybe they have something in common. The angels do like to meddle in human affairs, especially before they went into hiding. I have so many theories about all of this, I wish one of the angels was here so I could run all of my theories.” Cyd rambled. 

“Haha, wow you really are passionate about knowledge aren’t cha.” the man laughs, 

“So what was a monster doing all the way out here?” I questioned. 

“Yeah, what was a monster doing out here? Usually, monsters are found deeper within the forest or in dungeons, it was too close to the edge of the forest.” Cyd said. 

“We have no idea, there was a huge disturbance a week ago, which caused these monsters to travel out from the inner forest to the outer part, it could do something with the huge death rate of magical beings,” the man pondered. 

“Wait it wasn’t just mages!?” Cyd asked concerned. 

“Yeah, a bunch of beings with magic died, surprisingly though a lot of people just couldn't use their magic for a day or two, those who died were old or didn’t have a lot of magic, to begin with, but even more surprising was that anyone with magic poisoning was cured of all effects.” the man explained.

“Interesting,” Cyd said, creasing her chin. 

“Umm, so what does this all mean,” I asked, being confused about everything that was just said. 

“Well, Damian, this means that the magic draining catastrophe has more to it than I first thought, it’s very alluring that it only affected the old and the weak. Now I have to ask, did it affect you?” Cyd pried. 

“Oh, umm, well I don’t really think it affected me,” I said sheepishly.

“Well, a lot of mayhem did happen that night, I did notice though that a lot of people lost a lot of their magic energy on that day,” Cyd added. 

“Magic Energy?” I Questioned.

“Magic Energy, Mana, Magic points, goes by a lot of names,” the man explained, “But basically it means the amount of magic you could use.” 

“Oh okay that makes sense, so how do you replenish Magic Energy?” I pried.

“Well, there’s a lot of ways to replenish your M.E.”

“M.E.?” I interrupted.

“Well, it’s short for Magic Energy, M.P. is also short for Magic points. Well as I was saying there’s a lot of ways to replenish M.E. One way is, you could sleep a lot, there’s also Mana replenishing Potions, foods infused with magic, and these things called ‘Ruin’. Ruins are these orbs full of magic, they come from killing monsters in the dungeons. One orb could cause magic poisoning that’s why we always have mages in our ranks, magic beings are like Ruin magnets, the Ruin flows right to them and gives them more M.E.” He explained.

“Wow, interesting, but when I defeated that monster I didn’t see any of this ‘Ruin’,” I said. 

“Well it’s a forest monster, those don’t have ruin but they still drop monster crystals and a monster drop.”

“Oh okay, so I have a lot of questions umm, what's your name?” I asked 

“Oh, you never caught it, it’s Garroth and asks away,” he said.

“Well, what are Monster Crystals, what are Dungeons? I heard so much about it. What is the difference between dungeons monsters and forest monsters?” I questioned excitedly. 

Garroth laughed and said, “Well Monster crystals are like the heart of a monster, it holds their life force and M.E. it could go for really high prices at adventurer-guilds, and summoners with monster crystals can summon them to work for them. So monster crystals are very powerful and important. Oh, and dungeons are these huge buildings that have 100 floors, and the lower you go the more powerful the monsters get, and every 10 floors there’s a boss monster. The lowest anyone has gotten is the 53rd floor, but the dungeons were originally made for the angels to have fun and training purposes."

“Have Fun!!!” I said surprised.

Garroth continued, “Heh, yeah the angels usually used the dungeons for entertainment, but humans also went into the dungeons, I heard stories of people descending with the angels to the 100th floor and after beating the ultimate boss monster, they got to a room with riches and relics. With the disappearance of the angels, adventurers like us go into the dungeons and try to conquer it. Anyone who conquers it will be a hero amongst heroes, the only thing I worry about is the great lost relics lost in the last room.” 

“What worries you Garroth.” I inquired.

“Well, the relics are really powerful and in the wrong hands, it could end the peaceful world we live in now. Especially  **The Realm Breaker** , I only heard stories of it but it could break the barrier of our realm and give access to any realm which is very dangerous, so I hope the one who conquers the dungeon is someone who doesn’t seek power.”

“That makes sense, we don’t want that happening,” Cyd added.

“So how many dungeons are there?” I asked.

“Well there’s a bunch of them, I believe there’s ten that we have found so far, two of them we found because of the mermaids because those dungeons are underwater, there might be more but for now the one that everyone is entering is called the dungeon of heroes, but we only made it to the 53rd floor, and every time we descend the monsters get stronger so we really can’t get that far.” 

“Oh okay, so dungeons are entertainment for the angels and I’m guessing the monsters get stronger so the angels don’t get bored.” I assumed.

“Exactly! Oh, and the difference between monsters, is that the forest monsters protect the inner forest from anyone one seeing the secrets of the angels and anything else in  **The Sacred Forest** there are very important things hidden within the forest, so monsters protect the forest and the monster make sure you can’t recover that’s why they don’t have ‘Ruin’ so it’s harder to get deep within the forest without running out of M.E. and the more monsters you kill the more powerful the monsters get so there’s no point in going in the forest unless you just want to stir trouble, but the edge of the forest should be fine, well until a few days ago, my team and I were tasks to defeat any monsters who traveled outside the forest and eliminate them as soon as possible, we could use your help in defeating the monsters they’re getting stronger since the night we started, one of those minotaurs took our whole team more than an hour to exterminate. Your powerful magic could be very helpful in our mission, so what do you think.” Garroth explained.

“Well, I already have a set mission but I could help for the day tomorrow,” I said, “Wait, Cyd are you okay with that?”

“Yea, but as we’re helping we still have to travel up the path,” Cyd answered.

“Great, now you two get some rest. A few of my team will keep watch.” Garroth added.

Cyd and I both nodded our heads and walked to the carriage. We jumped in, Cyd lit a dim lantern and said: “Geez, so much craziness happened, I hope this dies down.”

“Yeah…” I added.

“Okay, night Damian,” Cyd said. Cyd yawned and turned over, while I laid there thinking about all the information he gave me.  _ That was a lot of information, I wonder if it has something to do about me. Oh and the Angels I wonder if they ever got that lost relic, it seems very powerful and important. Well, I got to get to sleep.  _ I closed my eyes and tried to doze off to sleep. 

  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I woke up with a jolt hearing screaming, I jumped out seeing the dim Sunrise over the forest. I look behind me seeing the team struggle with a huge Orc, Garroth yelled, “Great, you're awake kid, now help us with this pig.” I didn’t hesitate, I looked at the ugly beast and yelled: “Summon!” The same spell I used last night on that minotaur but instead of a sword it was a scythe, I knew that I won’t break through the tough skin of the beast with just my strength, it was weaker than the minotaur but had tougher skin. I paused, I looked down at the scythe and words came to mind “Angel of The Gods grant me your power to see my hated foe devoured, Holy Flash.” Suddenly I was on the other side of the seaside by the ocean. I looked back seeing the orc cut right through the middle. The team of adventurers in awe of the sudden death of the orc, I walked back seeing the orc’s dead corpse turn to dust, leaving another crystal and a tusk. I grab the rippings of the monster and walk back to the carriage, I put the prize with the rest and my scythe disappeared with sparkles replacing it. I looked at Cyd and said, “Hey, Cyd wake up we’re about to leave.” Cyd woke up Yawning “Already?” 

“Yeah, are you ready?” I asked.

“I guess, but I’m still half asleep,” Cyd said jokingly. I chuckled and said, “Great, me too, hehe, so let’s get a move on.” 

Cyd jumped out of the carriage landing next to me; we both looked at the adventurers seeing them in awe. Cyd walked up and asked, “Did I miss something?” I grabbed her hand and said “Nothing much, let’s get a move on.” we jumped on the front of the carriage and the houses started pulling, I turned back, “Are you guys coming or what,” Cyd giggled and repeated, “Yeah, are you guys coming.” Garroth took a while to respond “Umm, yeah right behind you.” Cyd and I chuckled “What happened Damian?” Cyd Asked. 

“Well you missed it, I did this really cool flash magic. I was here, to the end of the beach! It was so cool I killed that monster with just one hit!”

“No way, that’s crazy and I missed it!”

“Yeah, I can’t believe it myself, I need to show it to you sometime.” Cydney and I talked and laughed throughout the day, seeing no monsters on our path, but sometimes in my peripherals, I would see shadows. _I hope it’s not another monster_. We continued down the path, finally, Midday struck, we stopped and set up a little camp to rest for a while, the adventures started a fire to cook up some stew, I walked around the area finding a feather next to the forest. I picked it up and examined it. I _wonder if the shadows following us, are something else entirely_. _They’re not aggressive or dumb enough to come out here and attack so I wonder…_

“Damian get over here and eat” Cyd yelled. I walked over sitting next to Cyd. Suddenly I heard Nicole’s voice, “Damian, are you there, are you okay?” I quickly pulled the stone out of my pocket and said: “Yeah I’m fine mom, a month or so till we reach Raven~Tail-”

“No, no, Damian you missed understand me, one month to get to the nearest village, it will take us a week to get to the adventurer town near here and four to five months to get to Raven~Tail,” Cyd explained.

“Geez, are you two going to be okay?” Nicole asked.

“Yeah we should, we got a team of adventurers with us, Mrs. Roseberry.” Cyd Explained.

“Okay stay safe kids don’t get in any trouble, and Damian talk with me every day, okay.”

“Okay mom, bye.” I looked at Cyd, surprised “Four to five months!”

“What did you expect, I showed you the map a bunch.”

“I know but, I thought it wasn’t that big.”

“Oh don’t forget four to five-month is a little generous it might even take us longer.” Cyd put light upon.

“Umm, no I’m not going to be in that little carriage for five months or longer, how did you do it Cyd, you’ve been on the road for three years and I thought that was because you were short on money.”

“Well that’s also true but what can you expect, there’s no faster way and if we didn’t stop to rest the horses and Garroth’s team they would be exhausted.” I thought about it for a while and agreed, then I thought about  **The Sacred Forest** “Wait, wait, wait, how big is  **The Sacred Forest** !?” 

“Oh it’s pretty big, one of the biggest forests in the world, but the upside is that you could go a few 100 miles into the forest without encountering monsters well until a few days ago.” I nodded my head listening to what she said but I still thought,  _ There has to be a faster way, like I would love to stay in a real bed for a while, damn I think of something, think, think, maybe I could use a spell, I could fly there but I would only be able to carry Cyd, mmh think, umm, mmh, I got it!  _ “So Cyd how about we upgrade our pulling power?” I asked her sheepishly. 

“How are we going to do that?” she asked. 

“Weeeell…” I walked over to the forest and whistled and a herd of Pegasus came clopping out of the forest

“How did you know they were there?” Cyd asked, astonished. 

“Well they’ve been following us since the moment we departed this morning, at first I thought they were monsters staking us but monsters are too aggressive, so it didn’t really make sense. Then I thought it might have been a person but when I thought about it more it sounded silly, so I thought it might have been some kind of animal, then every time I saw the shadow I analyzed the shape of it. It was a little too big to be a deer, so maybe it was some kind of wild horse I thought, then” I pulled the feather out from my pocket “I found this! So it all concluded that it was some sort of giant winged creature and lucky it was a pegasus, pegasi? Pegasuses? Something? But you know what I meant.” 

“I can’t believe that a herd of pegasi was following us while we were traveling! I wonder if the monsters drove them out from the inner forest.” 

“Could be, but I solved our long term trip. We could tame the pegasi and fly on over to Ruby~Tail.” 

I walked over to the pegasi and pet one of their manes. I continued “It would only take around a week depending on how much we land and how fast we fly, also if I use a little bit of Air Magic we could bring the carriage with us.” I Explained. “But I would have to learn how to do that which would take a while but as I learn and experiment, we could go to the Adventurer town, with Garroth and rest there for a while.” 

“Damian, You’re Amazing! I can’t believe you thought all of this on the spot.” Cyd Awed. 

“Really thought of everything, kid,” Garroth said.

“You bet, but how do we tame the pegasi?” I question out loud. Cyd grabbed an apple from the carriage “Maybe like taming a regular horse.”

“That could take a while.” I look at the pegasus in front of me “Would you help us big guy?” The pegasus neighed in responses. Cyd handed me an apple, I grabbed the apple out of her hand and fed it to the pegasus. 

“There you go, big guy,” I said kindly. 

“So are you ready to head out guys?” Garroth asked. I looked back at Garroth and said: “I believe so.”

“Do you think they’ll follow us?” Cyd asked.

“I hope so,” I said hopeful. After we looked at each other sharing hopeful looks we jumped on the carriage and set off to The Adventurer Town. I looked back seeing Garroth’s group and the pegasi following us.

“Cyd they’re following us!” I said smiling. I looked back again seeing Garroth giving us a thumbs up. 

“I can’t believe that they’re following us, Damian, I'm wondering if the pegasi are willing to help us,” Cyd said, hopeful.

“I know right, but don’t get your hopes up. We still don’t know if it’s going to be that easy.” I added.

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As the days went on, the group and I had many laughs and touching moments. Every time we took a break I learned, experimented, and practiced my air magic. After a long week, we finally made it to the Adventurer town. 

“Hey, guys we made it to Raven’s~Grove, the Adventurer Town!” Garroth said with excitement. 

“Are those pegasi!” a villager blurred out. I looked back seeing the pegasi being crowded by the villagers,  _ Guess they are a big distraction _ .

“I wonder if we should keep the pegasi out of town,” I suggested. 

“It would make sense since I bet these people haven’t seen a pegasus in their life.” Cyd Explained, “Most pegasus are found within the holy kingdom Diamond~Drop or within The Sacred Forest, to be honest this is also my first time seeing a pegasus.” Cyd Continued.

“You could have told me that Cyd!”

“Ah, you must be a messenger from Diamond~Drop, so what’s news on the Mass Drainage of Ru’ren?” a man said walking towards us. Cyd walked up to the man and said “I’m sorry sir, but you are mistaken. We’re from Scaleswind and we’re traveling to Ruby~tail. Also, the pegasi are a gift.” Cyd said.

“Oh interesting you must be someone of great importance, to be gifted such a powerful beast, am I correct?” The man said. 

“Oh, yes… I’m The Lost Princess of O'khasis and traveling with me is the new Fairy King, these pegasi were gifted to us by Scaleswind.” Cyd Lied.

“Oh well, that’s impossible because the Fairy King Gloxinia Butterfly was here a week ago getting info about the Mass Drainage of Ru’ren.” 

“Oooooh… umm, crap…” Cyd said, caught in a lie. I looked and leaned close to Cyd and whispered: “What now?”

“Well sorry, I was mistaken, I just jump to conclusions, but still I’m The Lost Princess of O'khasis and the pegasus proves my point.

“Yes, I would say so?” The man said

“Okay Damian let’s get out of her as fast as possible,” Cyd said.

“Yes, okay, I’ll get as much food as possible.” I responded, “See you Garroth!” I said looking back at Garroth. 

“See you, kids!” Garroth said, waving over.

“Leaving so soon Lost Princess?” The man asked.

“I don’t want to be in the same place as someone as stuck up as you, Damian get as much as you can as fast as you can. I'll be outside the town to see you,” Cyd said, walking away.

“Uh, okay,” I answered. I looked back at the man seeing him walk away.  _ Guess I’ll get what’s necessary and try to find Cyd later _ . I thought to myself,  _ okay let’s do this _ . 

I walked around the town till I got to the markets when I got to the markets I went around buying rations.  _ Finally got everything we needed _ , I thought to myself,  _ okay tie to find Cyd. _

I came across the market in the town and used the money Alex gave me to buy as much food as possible. I soon found out that I was overpaying for most food as they only cost about a few silver coins or copper coins and all I had was gold coins. I ponder  _ why would Alex give me all this money? With all this money I might be seen as a noble.  _

I stood in front of a stand deciding what to get as I bought a few fresh fruits suddenly I heard,

“Hey kid, getting ready to leave?” someone said. I turned around seeing a guy from Garroth’s group. 

“Oh yeah, Peter right?” I said.

“Yea, so what’s next for you two?” Peter questioned. 

“Heh, well, to be honest, I really don’t know, we were just planning on going to Ruby~tail,” I explained. I started walking back out of town while Peter was following me. 

“So, is that what you two really have planned, you guys could join our Adventurer party if you have nothing better to do,” Peter suggested. 

“Yeah sure, we might take you up on that offer,” I said.

“Heh, it would be nice to have someone as powerful as you two in our party.”

“But that might be a while, we are still on our own personal mission,” I added. I looked back at him seeing him smile.

“No problem, do whatever you have to, just remember we could always have someone like you two,” Peter added.

As I talked with Peter, not watching where I was going I bumped into someone.

“Oh, ow, that hurt,” I said in pain.

“I’m so sorry I should have been watching where I was going.” He said putting a hand out for me to grab.

“Whoa, are you two alright?” Peter asked. I grabbed his hand and got up, I picked up the bags of food that I dropped and turned around seeing the boy facing me. He looked at me and said, “I’m sorry, again.”

“I should be the one who’s sorry,” I said with kindness. 

“Well, I guess it’s fine then.” He joked.

“So where were you going in such a hurry?” I asked.

“Well, I was going to tell my aunt that I just scored an Apprenticeship at The Kingdom of Water. I was so happy when I got the news.” He explained.

“Oh really, nice,” I said in acknowledgment.

“I know right!” He added.

“Oh it’s pretty hard to become a knight at the merfolk capital,” Peter added.

“Yes it is, but my parents are in the capital already so they put a word in for me to the head knight.” He reminisced. 

“So are you a mermaid?” I asked, ignorant.

“Well, yes technically but I’m actually a half~breed of two different kinds of mermaids. So, anyway, my name is Jasper.” 

“Oh I’m Damian and this is Peter.” I answered back.”

“Well I gotta get going, it was nice meeting you two. Don't want to wait on telling my aunt the great news, see you, Damian.” 

I waved goodbye to a new friend and walked out of town to find Cyd, while still taking to Peter. Finally, I find Cyd hiding behind some trees seeing her attach the pegasi to the carriage. 

“Oh hey, you already got them all set up and ready to go,” Peter said.

“Yup I need something out of this world to get my mind off the humiliation that happened today.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” I added.

“Oh yes it was, now let’s get out of here,” Cyd said.

“Well see you guys, stay safe,” Peter said, turning back and walking towards town.

“See you, peter.” We both said.

“Okay let’s go, are you ready Damian?” Cyd asked.

“Okay, let’s do this,” I said determinedly. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and focused.  _ You can do this, you can touch the stars _ . I thought to myself. I open my eyes slowly seeing the carriage hover above the ground I saw Cyd jump in, with excitement in her eyes. 

“Let’s go and touch the clouds,” Cyd said in anticipation. I walked up to the back of the carriage, Cyd put out a hand and pulled me on the carriage, suddenly we were flying high in the air. Cyd and I looked out into the sky, seeing the clouds and birds fly by as we started our trip to Ruby~tail. 

“You know I wish, I had magic, like you and my sisters. Like I would kill to have this.”

“Wait, you don’t have magic but your sisters do?” I questioned.

“Yeah, I know that sounds weird, but I’m a half~breed and I guess it makes me human, to be honest, the genetics of this world is weird, I really don’t understand it.”

“Ah, okay, so what race are your sisters?” I asked

“Well my mom was a Witch with Magicks and my dad was a Wizard, I guess my body couldn’t handle the magic and didn’t absorb it like my sisters, so I’m just a human, well that’s what I think.”

“Well whatever it is, I like you the way you are,” I said with honesty. 

“Ah, shucks, thanks,” Cyd said, smiling. 

“So, what’s next, we figured out how to get to Ruby~tail faster, so?” I questioned.

“Well, I guess we just pursue the knowledge of the Angels, We still need to figure out why you have the scar of Angels on your shoulder. Our first hypothesis was wrong: you're not the Fairy King, so we need to learn more about the angels to find out why you are important enough to be blessed by them,” She theorized. 

“Oh okay, well I think we just need more information about the angels, then we could piece all of it together and figure it all out.” 

“Yeah, true, but do you think we’ll find that information like the angels have but gone for a long time and only a few ancient fairies have stories of their existences.”

“Well, we just have to put faith in that and maybe we can find everything we need to know,” I said, staying positive.

“I guess you’re right. Well for now let’s make a plan, so first we need to make an alias for us, second, we need to find the library of Ruby~tail, and finally we need to have an audience with the scholars of Ruby~tail.”

“Yeah, that sounds good!” I said, agreeing with her.

“So, how does this sound, Damian, a young fairy that has a high ranking fairy as his mother and a powerful wizard as his father, but died protecting him in a terrible accident.”

“Yeah, that sounds great!” I said, taking my new identity. 

“Okay, then for now on that’s your backstory and you’ll call me Cyd like you have been. But my backstory will be different too, I’m a young human who was abandoned by her parents and was found near Scaleswind and taken care of by them. We soon met each other in Scaleswind and accompanied each other to seek the knowledge of the Angels.” She said.

“So why do we need fake identities?” I asked her.

“Well, first of all being connected to the angels is pretty bad on its own,” She pulled up my sleeve to revive my scar and continued, “Showing this scar to anyone could be bad for you, I heard people get into arranged marriages just because there are rumors of them having angel blood and you having a scar on your shoulder, religious crazies from all over the region would want to have you. So, you have to have an alias so you don’t get kidnapped by them and me being a lost princess is just trouble. That’s why we need fake identities. Plus I don’t want to make the same mistake I made in Ravens~Grove.” She explained.

“Oh, okay that makes sense. So I guess we just have to get to Ruby~tail now.” I said, smiling.

“Yup, I guess you’re right.”

After our chit-chat we looked out into the horizon seeing the yellow sunshine on the clouds, seeing the pegasi fly with grace, and feeling the breeze in our faces.

“Now this is the life,” Cyd said as her hair flew with the breeze. I smiled at her acknowledging her comment. She smiled back and said “So how long do you think you could hold this up.”

“Oh, umm, I really don’t know, I kind of just been winging it,” I said, unknowing the consequences. 

  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few days passed as we flew in the skies, we landed a few times to rest the pegasi and to gather more food. As soon as we knew it two and a half weeks had passed and we finally made it to Ruby~tail. We landed in front of the gate seeing two powerful mages guarding it. 

We let the pegasi go but they didn’t stray too far from the carriage. I smiled at the fact that the pegasi trust us. I looked back seeing Cyd walking towards the gate. I quickly followed behind. 

“What is your business!” One of the Mages said.

“Oh well my friend and I have an audience with the head mage Demiurge Clermont and we have access to the Library of Scholars.” She explained. 

“State your name.” The mage said.

“Well, my name is Cydney McCain, and my friend here his name is Damian Roseberry.”

“Oh, very well, enjoy your stay.” He said kindly.

We walked through the gate, seeing magical items used all over the kingdom. I awed at the items flying over-head while Cyd walked towards what seemed like a Main-hall. I followed her as I watched people with magic use their abilities. I caught up with her, we both stood in front of the door. She dramatically opened the door, I looked inside seeing a group of people looking at us in confusion. 

“I’m here to talk to Demiurge Clermont!” Cyd order.

“Oh, yes, of course!” A lady said. She walked out of the room, while the other ladies walked towards us.

“So what’s your business with Sir Demiurge, if I may ask.” A lady said. 

“Oh, well, we just need information that he may have. I believe it will help us in our mission,” Cyd Explained. 

“Oh, interesting. Well, I do hope we can help,” she said, with pride. I looked around while they both talked to each other. Trying to keep myself occupied. Then the lady walked into the room and said “Sir Demiurge, is willing to see you both.” We got up and followed the other lady, till we got in this room with a table and a few chairs. She told us to sit down and wait for Demiurge. We sat down and waited, soon enough an old man walked through the door, “Hello children, I am Demiurge, the head of the magic division of Ruby ~Tail. How may I assist you?” 

“I was wondering if you have any more books or knowledge of the angels,” Cyd said.

“Ah Cydney, back so soon I see, well I don’t have any more books on the angels, but I do have a bit of information.” He said as he took a seat.

“Oh, you really have more information on the angels.”

“Yes, But I’m afraid that I cannot tell you, as if I do, you will surely die.”

“And why is that?” I asked. 

“Well if I know how Cydney is, she will go after that information, and the location of this place is deadly.”

“Oh, Demiurge, you know, I’m not that impulsive.”

He sighed and said “Alright if you really want to know, I’ll tell you. But if you go and seek this knowledge, I can not save you.”

“Alright, I understand,” Cyd said, waiting to hear the exciting knowledge.

“Okay, So, I heard of a library in  **The Sacred Forest** that holds the knowledge of thousands of generations. I bet a bunch of those books holds what you seek to know about the angels. As you know the monster problem that keeps us out of the forest, but that’s not all. I sent multiple parties of adventurers into that forest to find that library, a lot of them got pretty deep until they met an entity that kicked them all out. This entity is really strong, probably strong as  **The Four Kings** , so even if you get past the monsters you’ll have to deal with the entity.”

“Oh, I see, so even if we find that library we’ll have to deal with that entity.” Cyd specified.

“Right, this entity is guarding the forest and is very dangerous, so before you leave I must ask you to not go within that forest.” He asked of us.

After he warned us, we walked out of the building and I said, “We should check it out.”

“What are you crazy, you heard what Demiurge said.”

“Yeah, but if we can talk to the entity it could lead us to the library if we asked and if not we’ll just leave. It probably would let us leave on our own volition.”

“I guess, well it’s not like we’ll learn anything if we just jump from kingdom to kingdom.” We walked to the outside of the kingdom and re-tied the pegasi to the carriage and jumped on. 

“I think we should make a stop at Phoenix-tail to resupply and get some rest before we go off into the forest,'' she said, as we set off to the skies. 

  
**Chapter End**


End file.
